


Safe & Sound

by ParadiseAvenger



Series: Kink Meme Fills [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bondage, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Meme, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadiseAvenger/pseuds/ParadiseAvenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Boreas liked to watch them use me, liked how I always pleaded and cried, how I always tried to use the safeword…” Jack pressed his fingers to his lips and stifled a sob. “He never kissed me, Bunny, or let me get off my hands and knees.” Adult themes. JackRabbit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe & Sound

Please, check out my first ORIGINAL NOVEL! **The Breaking of Poisonwood by Paradise Avenger.** (Summary: People were dead. When Skye Davis bought me at a slave auction as a birthday present for his brother, I had no idea what my new life was going to be like, but I had never expected this. It all started when Venus de Luna was killed and I was to take her place, to become the new savior… Then, bad things happened and some people died. In the heart of the earth, we discovered the ancient being that Frank Davis had found and created and used to his advantage. The Poisonwood—)

…

Kink meme fill for ‘Safewords.’ (Original prompt at bottom.)

Inspired by the song “Safe and Sound” which is by several different people and all the versions are great. I love this video for it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LGyGj73DwXk

X X X

_“Even after all this time, the Sun never says to the Earth, ‘You Owe Me.’ Look what happens with a love like that—it lights the whole sky.”  
Hafiz, a Persian poet_

E. Aster Bunnymund fell in love with Jack Frost like a flower blooming—slowly at first, one petal at a time, and then all at once with a beauty that guaranteed it would never return to the closed bud it had been. At first, he couldn’t believe it was happening. He didn’t trust the fast pitter-patter of his heart when Jack smiled, the warmth that burgeoned inside his chest when Jack swept in like a misplaced breeze, or the softness with which he always wanted to handle the lonely winter child.

Bunny tried to convince himself that he and Jack were too different. They were different species, they were separated by a vast stretch of centuries, they were of different seasons and temperaments. It had been centuries since the slaughter of Bunny’s kith and kin, his mate, his kits, everyone he had ever loved. He had always thoughts he could never love like that again. It would never work out, Bunny told himself firmly, but the little feelings remained like pollen drifting on a warm summer breeze. 

Frightened to ruin the fragile new bond between them, Bunny kept his feelings to himself for a long time. Finally, over a glass of rich brandy, he dared talk to Nicholas St. North about it and was shocked to find that the frost spirit was harboring many of the same hidden feelings. North encouraged him to talk to Jack and used a lot of the same words that Bunny’s heart had been whispering, but they sounded more reassuring when they came from the big Russian. 

A few hours after that, Bunny found Jack Frost in his warren. The winter sprite had been spending more and more time in Bunny’s home and now he knew why. Smiling shyly, Jack looked up from where he was crouched beside the river of color. He was painting eggs with the sleeves of his blue sweater rolled up to his elbows. There was a splash of lavender on his pale cheek, glittering with frost at the dripping edges, and his eyes were as bright as jewels. 

Bunny could only stare down at the winter child, his heart caught in his throat like a seed. Then, because he couldn’t find the words, he dropped to his knees and enveloped Jack within his arms. Since his mouth wasn’t designed to kiss, he nuzzled Jack fiercely and hoped his actions spoke louder than the words that he still couldn’t push forth. He remembered feeling nervous, worried for rejection or panic despite what North had assured him. For mere seconds, Jack was frozen in his embrace, egg and brush poised in his hands. 

Then, Jack melted into Bunny. His cold fingers carded through Bunny’s thick warm fur and he breathed out shakily. Bunny remembered that they spoke, but he couldn’t remember much beyond insisting that Jack stay in the warren with him. Jack agreed with a smile that could have blinded a lesser person. 

And thus, the flower bloomed.

Love rushed back into Bunny like emerald grass spreading over a grave. For the first time in centuries, he was able to look beyond his empty burrow and see into the future. It wasn’t as if he would ever be able to fill the round earthen rooms with kits, so he began to clean them. He gave Jack the space he needed after three hundred years of loneliness, but it didn’t take long for Jack to creep into his nest with the same beautiful slowness that earned the frost child a place in his heart.

Bunny could still remember the first night Jack came to him as vividly as if it had been only yesterday. 

There was a storm outside the usually-serene warren, partly orchestrated by Bunny himself. Bunny was always comforted by the rataplan of rain on the ground, soaking into all the growing things, nurturing the earth. It had been dry lately and he needed to take care of all the flora that filled his home. So, the warren was soon wrapped within the arms of a spring thunderstorm. 

Soothed by the rumble and patter, Bunny was nearly asleep when the curtain the blocked the entrance to his nest parted slightly. His ears twitched, perked, strained, and detected footsteps. In an instant, Bunny reached to the small depression beside his nest that served at a nightstand and ran his paw over the cluster of luminescent mushrooms that grew there. Thin light filled the small room. 

Jack stood there at the threshold, white skin glowing in the darkness that was lit only by luminous mushrooms. He wore some light cotton pajama pants that North had given him, printed fittingly with snowflakes. He looked nervous, cornflower-blue eyes standing out from his milk-pale face like deep craters and sweet pink lips set in a grim line. 

Bunny was about to ask what was wrong when a rumble of thunder shook the earth and Jack flinched adorably. It was understandable, Bunny supposed, that Jack would be frightened by the storm. Winter wasn’t exactly a season that experienced thunder or lightning.

“C’mere, mate,” Bunny soothed and pulled aside the heavy quilt to make space for Jack in his nest.

The frost child rushed to him with an eagerness that was both endearing and heartbreaking. He slid beneath the covers and burrowed quickly into Bunny’s embrace, nuzzling in deep beneath the Pooka’s chin. A little urge lit like spring sunlight in Bunny’s chest, welling there and creeping south as Jack unknowingly acting like a plaint mate to be claimed. Though they had never spoken of taking the next step, Bunny suddenly wanted too—very badly. 

He gripped Jack tighter, pressing him fully against the length of his body. The boy was so thin and small, like a single sprout growing from barren earth, and Bunny cradled him. Jack sighed softly, his breath cool against the thin fur over Bunny’s throat, and returned the motion. His narrow sharp hips melded to Bunny’s easily. When another rumble of thunder reached them, Jack snuggled closer, intertwining his legs with Bunny’s in a gesture that was as sexual as it was innocent.

Bunny couldn’t restrain himself any longer after that. He threw back the heavy quilt, giving himself more room to crush Jack’s half-nude body against his soft fur and run his paws all along the boy’s naked skin. He cupped the pert swell of Jack’s behind and pulled him close, squeezing and kneading the flesh in time with the wet caress of his nose along the side of the winter spirit’s throat. Jack moaned, a little whimper escaping his lips, as he ground against Bunny’s grasp. 

Bunny slid his paws beneath the waistband of Jack’s thin pajamas and pulled them down completely. Then, he crushed Jack to him and nipped lightly at the junction of the boy’s neck and shoulder. Completely bare, Jack shuddered as he felt the soft fur against his oversensitive skin. Bunny’s paw slid between their bodies, freeing his hard length from its sheath with one easy motion and capturing Jack’s small member as well. For a moment, he thought about how limp Jack was, but as he began to stroke, the boy’s flesh hardened and he put it out of his mind.

Jack keened, his lips parted like the petals of a rose, and his eyes were half-lidded with delight. Bunny nipped Jack’s skin, caressed him, stroked him, touched every inch of him. Jack was a very special sort of virgin. Invisible for three hundred years, innocent touches meant everything to the boy and these sexual motions were surely like nothing Jack had ever felt. Melting, Jack’s eyes slid closed and he clung to Bunny desperately through the sensations. 

The edge was close, but Bunny wouldn’t let their first time together be something as weak and simple as mutual masturbation. He rolled Jack over onto his hands and knees and rose behind him strongly. For a moment, Jack tensed and his fingers knotted in the quilt. The muscles in his thin back rippled, but then he relaxed just as hungrily as he had before. Bunny nuzzled the back of his neck and nipped his shoulder again, comforting Jack like he would another Pooka. 

Then, Bunny nuzzled a path down Jack’s back until he reached the core of the boy’s thin white body. Gently, he rasped his rough tongue over the puckered flesh. Jack cried out sharply and his back arched like a bow. Frost fanned wildly across the quilt, glittering in the light of the glowing mushrooms. Bunny smirked. Jack was so sensitive that it would probably be easy to bring him to orgasm like this alone, but Bunny wanted it to be better than that. First, he would have to prepare the boy as best he could.

Again, he licked the puckered entrance, nudging just the tip of his tongue inside. Coaxing gently with a plethora of licks and presses, he opened Jack’s body as easily as he encouraged flowers to bloom. The frost child writhed beneath the onslaught of pleasure, hands tangled in the quilt and body quivering uncontrollably. When Bunny finally slid the length of his long tongue into Jack’s core, the boy nearly came. Bunny couldn’t wait any longer. Listening to Jack’s little cries was sweet torture and he couldn’t wait to feel those cold walls clenching around his length. 

Now that Jack was wet enough to not be injured by the penetration, Bunny licked his way back to Jack’s shoulder and bit down gently. He spread Jack’s legs and felt the muscles of his thighs tremble as he gently gripped the boy’s hard member. He stroked softly as he slid into Jack from behind. Jack yelped softly and convulsed as he was filled, knuckles whitening as he gripped the quilt. Bunny licked his shoulder comfortingly, sliding in deeper and deeper.

Jack trembled, his entire body shaking with the sensations of being filled with such a long warm shaft. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. Bunny’s teeth left a ring of mingled pleasure and pain on his shoulder, alternating between bites that bordered on painful and licks that soothed the burn. He cried out as Bunny began to move, thrusting into him at a languid pace. His muscles squeezed, tightened as Jack gasped for breath.

Bunny thrummed deep in his chest, vibrating all through Jack’s body. Jack was so tight and cool inside. Even though Bunny was a spring spirit, he found himself delighting in the little ferns of frost that curled over his fur as Jack’s pleasure overrode his control. He wanted to see Jack come completely undone. He thrust a little harder, a little deeper, and Jack took it all as willingly as any doe. Bunny’s teeth sank through the skin of Jack’s shoulder suddenly and the taste of blood sobered his arousal.

“Are you alright, mate?” Bunny asked as his pace slowed.

Jack nodded silently.

“You’re sure?”

Again, Jack nodded. 

Though Bunny sensed that something wasn’t quite right, he couldn’t bear to pull out of Jack’s tight willing body. He thrust more gently, more tenderly, and took care to read all of Jack’s responses. The boy moaned as Bunny’s length brushed something deep inside his body. Bunny gripped the frost child’s hips and held him steady as he aimed for that place again. Once he secured the right angle, it was easy to bring Jack careening over the edge without ever touching his member.

Jack cried out, ribbons of cold pearly seed splattering the quilt and the nest. Bunny bucked into him harder, his animal instincts taking over as he felt Jack’s orgasm rock through both of them. The boy’s muscles clenched and rippled and a little surge of heat that shouldn’t have belonged to a winter spirit washed through him. It had been so long, too long, since Bunny had been with anyone. He pounded into Jack with abandon even as the boy’s body slumped bonelessly beneath him in the afterglow of pleasure.

He wrapped his arms around Jack’s thin hips, lifted him a little higher, and rutted like he hadn’t for centuries. His body slapped against Jack’s behind and the sound echoed wetly against the walls. Jack’s muscles gripped him greedily, raggedly, pulling him in deeper each time. Bunny thrust hard. His mouth closed over the wound on Jack’s shoulder and he licked the frozen blood away. The boy yelped softly and his body tightened with slight pain.

With a grunt, Bunny spilled warm inside the boy’s cold body and released his grasp on Jack’s hips. The frost spirit crumpled to the quilt, breathing hard, and tendrils of frost spread around him like petals to a flower. His blue eyes gleamed in the darkness. Bunny nuzzled a short path from Jack’s hip to his shoulder, licking away beads of frozen sweat and the ribbons of semen that remained on Jack’s pale chest. His tongue rasped over the boy’s nipples and Jack yelped softly.

“Sensitive, aren’t you?” Bunny teased.

Jack flushed, a coating of frost moving across his cheeks stunningly. 

Then, another rumble of thunder moved through the den and he flinched. Bunny curled around Jack’s thin body from behind, sheltering him in strong arms and blankets. Jack snuggled in gratefully, his skin still quivering with the afterglow. The frost he had released was beginning to melt, but Bunny didn’t mind. He licked some of the moisture away and then nuzzled Jack’s cheek tenderly.

“Can I stay the night?” Jack whispered suddenly.

That was an odd thing to ask considering what they had just done and Bunny was still softening inside Jack’s cool body, but Jack wasn’t exactly a normal spirit. “Of course, mate,” Bunny said gently without commenting on Jack’s strangeness.

“Thanks,” Jack murmured and burrowed deep into Bunny’s arms. 

It didn’t take long for the frost spirit to fall asleep, but Bunny lay awake much longer. He gazed at the hickey he had left on Jack’s shoulder, frosted with blood at the center where his teeth had broke the thin skin and sucked into a dark bruise everywhere else. The mark claimed Jack as his, but it looked dark and painful against the frost child’s pale mint-scented skin. Bunny vowed to be gentler in the future, reached to quiet the glowing mushrooms, and closed his eyes.

That first time had been months ago.

Now, Jack slept in Bunny’s nest regularly. Though North still gave him pajamas sometimes, Jack never told the big Russian that he didn’t wear them anymore. Naked, he always slept in Bunny’s embrace, usually with Bunny filling him from behind and nuzzling his neck. Jack loved being with Bunny, being swathed in those warm furry arms, being held and kissed and loved.

Bunny wasn’t sure when exactly he began noticing little things were wrong with Jack. They were incredibly small, so unnoticeable that Bunny managed to convince himself he was imagining things. Jack had been alone for three hundred years. Maybe these little moments were just lingering shadows from centuries of abandonment and loneliness. Moon knew that Bunny still carried bruises from the death of his species, scars that he didn’t think he’d ever heal from. He told himself that it was just Jack and that Jack would get better so long as Bunny loved him—and Bunny did love him. 

Early in their relationship, it became apparent that Jack loved to be kissed. 

Even though Bunny’s mouth wasn’t exactly designed for such shows of affection, he found a way to make it work and kissed Jack often. Jack always melted into the kisses like crocuses pushing through snow. He clung to Bunny’s fur, little moans and whines escaping his lips. When they finished, Jack always looked at Bunny with adoration and then thanked him.

At first, Bunny thought it was adorable that Jack was so grateful for the kisses. He thought maybe Jack’s appreciation stemmed from the fact that Pooka weren’t able to kiss easily, but Bunny did so anyway just for Jack. Yet as the months moved on and Jack remained just as hungrily-grateful as he had been when Bunny first kissed him, Bunny realized something was wrong.

“Jack, mate, let’s talk,” Bunny said one morning as Jack was slowly untangling himself from Bunny’s arms.

Jack winced, making the face he usually did when Bunny’s seed trickled out of his body in the morning. “About what?” he asked.

“About this kissing thing,” Bunny began.

“I really like it,” Jack broke in as if it would be taken away from him at any moment.

“I know you do, but why are you always thanking me for it?” Bunny asked. “You don’t have to do that, you know.”

For a moment, Jack stared at him with something akin to surprise. “Well, sure,” he said finally. “I know that.”

Pleased, Bunny took a long moment to kiss Jack again. When they parted for air, Jack opened his mouth to speak and then promptly closed it. Bunny had seen the knee-jerk reaction to thank him regardless of what they had just talked about and knew that this went deeper into Jack’s soul than the frost child was willing to admit, but Bunny let it go. After all, Jack was still snuggled naked in his arms. 

Taking advantage of this, Jack shifted. He rolled onto his side so that he could rub his bare bottom against Bunny’s hardening erection. The Pooka groaned, gripped Jack’s hips tightly, and slid into him. He was still wet inside from the night before and blissfully cool. Bunny rolled his hips deeply, feeling every rippling muscle sheathed around him. Jack moaned loudly and rocked his hips backwards.

Within moments, Bunny had forgotten all about kissing and Jack’s odd behavior. He bent over the frost spirit, his fur rubbing along Jack’s thin back, as he pounded into the smaller body. Jack took everything, as he always did, moaning in bliss as Bunny thrust deep and hard. Bunny reached around and gripped Jack lightly with his paw, stroking in time with his thrusts.

Jack came first, frost and semen unfurling from him. He was still adjusting to being touched and his reactions were honest and quick. He cried out and arched beneath Bunny like a fern seeking light. With a throaty groan, Bunny slammed into him a few more times and then spilled inside the winter sprite. He pulled out slowly and Jack collapsed in a heap, panting for breath. 

Bunny gazed at the frost child for a long moment. Jack was quite the lovely undone sight with his legs still spread and Bunny’s semen dribbling from his core. He smiled up at Bunny, eyes bright and hair tousled. With gentle touch, Bunny leaned down and kissed him delicately. Jack sighed and melted into the kiss. 

When Bunny pulled gently away, Jack whispered, “Thank you…”

It was a short time later that Bunny noticed something else strange about Jack’s behavior in the bedroom. Bunny was living up to his name, Jack was willing, and they were on at least their third round of lovemaking. Jack was bent over on his hands and knees, submissive and slender, as Bunny slid out of his stretched entrance from behind. The boy shuddered and moaned softly at the feeling of warm semen dripping from inside. 

“Jack,” Bunny murmured. “Turn over. Let me see you.”

A ribbon of tension wove through Jack’s body. His thin shoulders were hard as he cautiously lowered himself to his elbows and rolled onto his back to face Bunny. The Pooka slid between his thighs easily and lifted Jack’s legs to wrap around his strong hips. The frost spirit shifted nervously, gazing up at Bunny with bright blue eyes.

“What’s wrong, Jack?” Bunny asked gently when Jack didn’t relax. “It’s just a new position. I want to kiss you. I want to see your face while I’m inside you.”

“Sure,” Jack said with a nod. “But… don’t you have to… take me like that?”

Bunny lifted a brow. “No,” he said, “What gave you that idea?” 

A layer of frost spread across Jack’s cheeks, embarrassment and something else showing in his eyes. “It’s just… A long time ago, my other lover said—”

Bunny’s eyes widened. “You had another lover?”

Jack’s face went paler beneath the frost that covered his cheeks. In a panic, he threw his arms around Bunny’s neck and pulled him close. “Don’t leave,” he begged. “Please, don’t go. I can explain.”

Bunny wrapped his arms around the slender spirit and held him close. In the back of his mind, a little piece of the puzzle clicked into place, but he was still shocked by the revelation that Jack Frost—his beautiful invisible lonely Jack Frost, the boy who whimpered and bucked beneath the lightest of touches like a virgin—had had another lover. It shouldn’t have come as such a shock. The centuries were long and lonely, but still… Jack had always seemed untouched, unloved, unknown.

“Who was it?” Bunny asked softly.

“Just another winter spirit,” Jack murmured. “Don’t be angry. I… I thought you knew.”

“I didn’t,” Bunny said and nuzzled into Jack’s neck gently. “It doesn’t matter.”

Jack let out a tremulous breath. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. 

“Don’t be,” Bunny told the frost child. “I’ve had other lovers too.”

Jack nodded, curiosity sparkling in his eyes, but now was not the time to tell Jack about Bunny’s long-dead mate. Instead, he kissed the boy tenderly and slid into him. Jack tipped his head back and his eyes fluttered closed as the long length burrowed deep into his core. Bunny licked the exposed column of his throat.

A moment later, Jack opened his eyes and then jolted in shock when he found Bunny staring back at him. For a moment, he looked horrified, but Bunny thrust into him gently and the pleasure overcame whatever else Jack was feeling. He wrapped his arms around Bunny’s back and his legs around his waist. For a moment, Jack clung to Bunny with exaggerated lightness and when Bunny pushed into him a little harder, Jack’s grip tightened as if receiving unheard consent.

The frost spirit’s cold fingers carded deeply through Bunny’s fur and pulled him close. Bunny kissed him, tongue sliding past teeth to enter Jack’s cool mouth and dominate him. Bunny’s soft fur rubbed against Jack’s nipples and the boy tossed his head back in delight. Bunny touched and caressed him constantly, ran his sharp nails along the ridges of Jack’s hips and ribcage, and traced his most sensitive places with his rough tongue until Jack began to whine in pleasure. Jack orgasmed even faster in this position, moaning softly, and Bunny came just from the sight of his beautiful lover coming undone at the seams. 

It was only after Jack had fallen asleep that Bunny allowed himself to think about what Jack had started to say. 

Jack had believed that he could be only taken in that one position, one his hands and knees like a common animal, and he had been shocked when Bunny suggested a new position. Then, he had said something about his previous lover and that was when Bunny had cut him off. Jack’s odd behavior pressed forefront in Bunny’s mind and several pieces slid into place, but Bunny still couldn’t be certain of anything. 

He vowed to talk to Jack about it the next day.

“Jack,” Bunny began as they were eating breakfast. “Can we talk about this old lover of yours? I’m a little worried about you.”

Jack fumbled his fork and then set it aside. For a moment, he looked at Bunny with rawness and then smiled broadly. “Fair enough,” he said smoothly.

Bunny was surprised. He didn’t think it would be this easy to get Jack to talk about something that seemed clearly traumatizing for the young spirit. 

“On one condition,” Jack continued. “I’ll tell you what you want to know if you tell me your fantasies.”

“Fantasies?” Bunny repeated.

Jack nodded and conjured a little snowflake that he pressed to the hollow of his throat like a shining jewel. There was a mark beneath that snowflake, a place where Bunny had licked and sucked until the skin was tender and oversensitive. Jack had never complained at the time, but now the skin looked painful. “Yeah,” Jack repeated. “After we talked about the past last night, I figured there must have been something you always want to do with your other lovers and never got the chance to. So, you should do those things with me.”

Beneath his fur, Bunny flushed. It would be a down-and-out lie to say that he didn’t have fantasies about doing things to Jack that were a little out of the norm, but he didn’t think they should be discussing those things over breakfast.

Jack looked at Bunny smartly. “If you want me to tell you my secrets, you’ll have to tell me some of yours. That’s how a relationship works, right? With mutual trust?”

Bunny couldn’t argue with that. He sighed heavily and ran a hand over his ears. “Alright, mate, you’ve got me, but you go first—”

“No,” Jack said sternly. “You first.”

Breathing out, Bunny took a moment to collect his thoughts. His mind was filled with countless erotic images that he quickly went through and discarded for being too much. Then, his voice shaking a little more than he’d like to admit, he confessed, “I’d like to tie you up, Jack, and dominate you with toys.”

For a moment, something like fear flitted across Jack’s face but it was gone in an instant. He smiled cheekily and said, “Cool. Why don’t we try that tonight?”

Mouth going dry and blood rushing south at the thought, Bunny could only nod. 

“Do you have toys and cuffs already?” Jack asked.

Again, Bunny nodded. The centuries were long and, though he had had other partners, none had stayed as long as Jack. 

“I’ll just go out and get some fresh batteries,” Jack said silkily. “I wouldn’t want to have to stop in the middle of anything.” Then, the frost child pushed away the rest of his breakfast and was gone on a gust of cold wind that rattled the windows of the kitchen.

It took Bunny a full minute to realize that Jack had managed to completely dodge talking about his old lover.

It was nearly dark by the time Jack came back and Bunny was almost pulling his fur out with worry. When the frost child finally gusted in through the front door and landed in the kitchen, Bunny was about to scold him and then his mouth went dry. Jack had gone out to get more than just fresh batteries. He was wearing tight black pants and a black leather vest that laced tightly across his chest. The dark material stood out sharply against his white skin and clung to his body in all the right places.

“Crikey,” Bunny forced out.

Jack flushed. “Do you like it? I wanted to do something nice for you.”

“Like it, mate?” Bunny repeated and approached Jack quickly. “I love it.”

Jack grinned and handed Bunny a package of batteries. “Do you want to get started? I’m ready.”

Bunny nodded jerkily.

Together, they walked from the small aboveground portion of the burrow where the kitchen was into the lower chambers deep within the earth. Bunny lightly touched the mushrooms as they passed and pale light rose behind them. Jack’s shadow was thin on the wall and Bunny saw the boy’s hands tremble. Then, they were back inside Bunny’s room and Jack put aside his staff while Bunny dug through his large bureau until he found a small silk bag. He laid the toys out on the bed and set the key to the cuffs in easy reach.

“There’s one thing we have to agree on right now, mate,” Bunny began once he explained to Jack what each toy was capable of. 

“What’s that?” Jack asked and nervously picked at the ties to his vest. 

“A safeword,” Bunny said.

Jack stared at him for a few heartbeats and then nodded. “Sure,” he said. “Safewords are… good.”

“Have you done this before?” Bunny asked.

Jack gave a little noncommittal shrug and continued as if Bunny hadn’t asked him, “How about ‘pineapple’?”

“Will you be able to remember that under duress?” Bunny asked.

Jack tilted his head and wet his lips. “What would you suggest?”

“Let’s just stick with the classics, mate,” Bunny said lightly. “Green will mean that everything is fine and you want to continue. Yellow will mean you’re getting close to your limits, but can continue if I’m a little gentler. Red will mean stop.”

Jack nodded absently.

Bunny took in the sight of the slender spirit boy, decked out in black leather with his white skin glowing and his eyes like jewels. Already, he was eager to get started, but he took another moment to press the importance of the words to Jack. “If you’re ever uncomfortable, you use those safewords. Okay, mate?”

Jack nodded. “Sure.”

“Great,” Bunny said. 

Then, he led Jack to the nest and pushed him down among the many quilts where they usually made love. Jack’s breath rattled in his chest as Bunny pulled his thin arms over his head and secured them with the cold cuffs. Frost spread across the metal as Jack tugged lightly at them. Slowly, Bunny tugged off Jack’s too-tight leather pants and laid them aside. Bare except for the vest, Jack gazed at him.

“Green?” Bunny asked.

Jack nodded.

Bunny found the tube of lubricant among the quilts and squeezed some onto a long string of beads. Jack exhaled a beautiful spread of snowflakes as Bunny eased the balls into his body. They went deeper than Bunny ever had, filling Jack to the brim and stretching him in a different way than his fingers ever did. He felt open. His chest quivered and Bunny trailed little wet kisses down his pale skin. He unlaced the leather vest and rasped his tongue against Jack’s nipples.

Jack moaned, giving into the feelings, as Bunny gently pulled the string of beads taut. Jack’s hips lifted, bucked, at the sensation. Bunny leaned down further and drew his tongue long and slow over Jack’s length. One ball popped free and Jack yelped in surprise and pleasure as his muscles stretched and then clenched shut. Bunny worked the ball back into him and then rummaged for a pink egg-shaped toy. Jack knew what it was for and squirmed.

Bunny held him down with one paw as he licked the smooth plastic until it shone. Then, he turned it on and traced a vibrating path down Jack’s most erogenous zones. He tucked it behind Jack’s ear and listened to the little keens that escaped his pink lips. He ran the bud over Jack’s nipples and watched him convulse with delight. Then, he pressed it into Jack’s body. It was bigger than Bunny’s shaft and Jack’s face twisted in slight pain as the narrower half entered him.

Bunny listened, watched, as he pressed the bulbous vibrator completely inside Jack. For a moment, he watched Jack laid there and panted raggedly. He tugged at the cuffs and frost fanned across the wall, but he never spoke the safeword. Jack’s toes curled in the quilt as Bunny increased the vibration. The large egg was pressed against the string of bead inside and the vibration seemed to reach Jack’s very core. He moaned loudly, writhing beneath Bunny.

Grinning, Bunny sat back and only watched for a while, stroking his hard length with his paw. 

Jack came undone at the seams, squirming and moaning, unable to touch himself with his hands bound. Finally, his bright blue eyes opened and darted around the small earthen room. When they fell on Bunny, a flush of frost spread across his cheeks. “Please,” he whispered. “Please.”

Bunny didn’t make him wait any longer. He bent over Jack and squeezed their aching erections together. He stroked them both, bringing Jack easily to the peak, but Bunny wasn’t finished yet. He pulled the large vibrator out and then began removing the beads one at a time. Jack cried out as each toy was removed and his hips bucked desperately.

“B-Bunny,” he moaned and tugged at the restraints. 

“Just wait,” Bunny told him. 

Then, as he slid the last bead free, Jack came again. His cold seed splattered between them and he collapsed, panting hard.

Bunny smirked down at him. “That isn’t really fair, Jack,” he said. “You already came twice and I’ve only come once.”

Jack pulled at the cuffs again and whispered, “I’m sorry, Bunny. I’ll—”

“Shh,” Bunny soothed. “Apologize with your body.”

Frost spread wildly over Jack’s bare chest and legs, curling between his thighs and over the hickey on his throat. Bunny tried not to think about how it looked like armor. Jack was beautiful and Jack was safe and this was everything Bunny had ever wanted. 

“Green?” Bunny asked softly.

Jack nodded and opened his mouth so Bunny could slide his member inside. Bunny groaned as the boy’s blunt teeth scraped the tender flesh and his tongue worked at the slit. Though Bunny had expected Jack to fumble through this, the frost spirit was surprisingly experienced. He lavished attention all over the length, bobbed in head to take Bunny deeper, and flicked his tongue along the throbbing vein on the underside. It wasn’t long before Bunny was wracked with a powerful orgasm. His hot seed spilled into Jack’s mouth and overflowed the confines, dripping from the corner of his lips.

Tenderly, Bunny wiped the seed away. Jack smiled at him thinly and lifted his hips pleadingly. His member stood out, hard and aching, flushed with desire. Bunny spread Jack’s legs, tied his ankles, and then slid into the space there. Jack shifted nervously, but then moaned as Bunny filled him. Unable to move, Jack could only lie there and feel every sensation that Bunny poured into him. It was the most wonderful thing he had ever felt before and he gave himself over to it despite the cold shackles on his wrists.

Bunny groaned and spilled hot deep inside. Then, he stroked Jack to a third and final completion. Panting, Bunny lay against the restrained boy for a long moment, softening inside his cool body. The frost on Jack’s skin began to melt, cooling Bunny’s overheated form.

“I like you like this, Jack,” Bunny murmured.

Jack’s throat flashed as he swallowed.

“Can I leave you like this for a while?” Bunny asked and traced his claws down Jack’s heaving side.

Jack didn’t say anything, but slowly nodded.

Bunny nuzzled the pale flesh of Jack throat, tongue following the racing pulse, and smiled. “Want to know some of my other fantasies?” Bunny asked after a long moment.

Jack nodded and tugged again at the cuffs.

And so began the downward spiral that would lead to Jack’s salvation.

In all his centuries of life, Bunny had never had a partner so willing. They worked through nearly all of Bunny’s fantasies, regardless of how obscure they were. Jack went along without a single complaint and even some requested a few repeat performances. He loved to be on top, riding Bunny, and he had seemed to like being filled with toys just as much as Bunny loved to watch him writhe in vibrating pleasure. Though he didn’t like to be restrained, he still allowed Bunny to cuff him and Bunny was sure Jack would use the safeword if he needed to.

Bunny had been looking forward to this one ever since Jack had agreed to be bound and filled. There was something completely erotic about watching Jack come undone without the distraction of his own pleasure. For the first time, they were going to try triple penetration. Bunny had picked out two of Jack’s favorite toys and crafted some lubricant that would last twice as long as usual to minimize the discomfort of being stretched so wide. 

Jack breathed in deeply, his breath trembling in his lungs like a trapped butterfly.

Bunny slid the first toy in easily and Jack relaxed with the feeling of usual fullness. He moaned softly as Bunny worked the toy inside him, stretching and relaxing his muscles. Then, he felt the head of the second toy at his entrance. It pushed in very slowly, just a small inch that settled heavily against the first toy. 

Jack sucked in a breath, squirming. He wished his hands were free, but the cuffs had become Bunny’s favorites. 

Gently, Bunny worked the first toy out a little bit to give the second more room. Then, he slid both in another inch. The vulnerable feeling of openness filled Jack to the core. He gasped, breathing in sharply through his nose, but there didn’t seem to be enough space. He was already too full. The toys were heavy and tight inside him. 

His skin ached, stretched wider than he ever had been before. 

Bunny caressed his stomach, feeling the press of the toys inside his lover. Jack squirmed and a little keening moan escaped his lips as Bunny thrust the first toy gently. It rubbed along the little bundle of nerves inside Jack’s body and his hips lifted involuntarily. Bunny applied a little more lube, smoothing the painful stretch as he slid the pair of toys in a little deeper. 

Jack could taste them. He was so full—he was going to crack, split, tear. 

Then, Bunny turned on the vibration and those emotions were washed away by blinding pleasure. Bunny stroked his small member, smiling as he looked down at his pale lover. Frost fanned across the sheets, glittering in the luminescent mushroom’s light. Jack’s hips lifted and strained, his arms pulled above his head, and his narrow chest heaved.

Jack forced himself to breathe, in and out, inhale exhale, and he relaxed just enough.

With one easy stroke, Bunny pushed both toys into Jack completely. The boy arched like a bow and moaned loudly. Bunny leaned down to kiss him, drinking in his pleasured moans. Jack ground his hips, shifting at the feeling of overwhelming fullness that filled him. He was torn between pleasure and pain, his spine aching. 

“Green?” Bunny asked.

The question drifted through Jack’s consciousness like a nostalgic scent. He nodded quickly.

Bunny lifted Jack’s pale legs over his hips, spread his narrow thighs, and pressed at the small opening between the two toys deep inside Jack. It was too tight, Bunny realized, but Jack was still beneath him, breathing slow and deep. He didn’t say the safeword, didn’t protest, even though frost fanned across his cheeks and hips. Some part of Bunny knew he should probably stop, but he wanted this and Jack didn’t tell him to stop. Bunny dipped his claws into the lubricant and rubbed the stretched flesh gently.

Jack gasped raggedly as his body was opened just a little bit more. It hurt, but Jack swallowed back the word Bunny had told him. He didn’t need it. This wasn’t pain and it would make Bunny happy. This was Bunny’s fantasy, to stretch Jack and be inside him too, to feel everything that Jack felt. Jack let his breath out and tried to relax, tried to make just a little more room. Bunny slid in, just an inch, and the heat that moved through Jack’s body was certainly pain. 

He stifled his cry with a moan and Bunny slid in a little bit more. Oh Moon, Jack’s body was so much warmer than usual and the feeling of the twin vibrators pressed against the sides of Bunny’s shaft was heaven on earth. Bunny tipped his head back and groaned, overcome by all the sensations. Then, he rocked his hips just a little and felt Jack’s body move with him. The motion jarred the toys, jarred Jack, and there was burning heat as he was stretched further.

Jack cried out sharply and jerked against the cuffs. He reminded himself to breathe and insisted that this wasn’t pain. Bunny wanted this and Bunny would be happy and what was a little discomfort on Jack’s part if it led to Bunny’s happiness? He forced in a breath and let it out. Bunny reached between their bodies and pulled the two toys out in time with his shallow thrust. Jack could feel his body stretch to the limit and begin to break, but he choked back that one word.

He didn’t need it. He shouldn’t need it. 

This didn’t hurt. There was no pain.

This was all for Bunny.

Bunny tugged the toys out gently and pushed them back in, deeper than before. Jack’s body screamed, stretching at the seams, as Bunny bucked into him softly. He pulled the three long shafts out again and Jack gasped in a deep breath. He bit his lower lip and tried to focus on inhaling and exhaling. When had that become so difficult? He was dizzy with pain—not pain—with the desire to speak that one word—no, he didn’t need it. 

Bunny paused and spread more lubricant on Jack’s stretched opening, sliding the pad of his paw just inside. Jack was stretched a little more and a little too much. He gasped, clenching his fingers around the cold metal of the cuffs. Frost fanned wildly across the earthen wall and bloomed there. Bunny adjusted his grasp on the toys, slipped them out a little, and prepared himself for the feeling of his fantasies. Then, in one thrust, all three shafts were buried to the hilt deep inside Jack and Bunny groaned in delight. 

For a moment, there was only blinding whiteness and then pain. A little half-stifled shriek escaped Jack’s lips and panic washed through him. He couldn’t breathe. He was splitting. His hands were bound above his head and frost spread hazardously from his skin to coat the sheets and the floor. 

His tongue loosened and that word spilled out. 

“Red!” Jack gasped out. “R-red!”

Between his thighs, Bunny froze as the safeword cut through him like a fire blazing through dry brush. He opened his eyes and quickly took in the sight of his pale lover. Jack’s face was covered with frost, frost spanned the wall and the bed, and his thin wrists were chaffed from struggling against the cuffs. His eyes were bright with fear and the pulse in his throat jumped. Immediately, Bunny pulled himself from within Jack. He gently eased out first one toy and then the other. He took the key from the floor and unlocked the cuffs. 

Jack caved on himself immediately, gasping raggedly, “Red, red, red.”

Tenderly, Bunny reached to touch the bare curve of Jack’s hip to see if his lover would accept him. He let out a breath of relief when Jack turned towards him. Bunny cradled Jack in his arms and gently ran his paws along the boy’s bare shoulders and sides. Jack twitched and convulsed, alternately trying to pull away and melt into the gentle caress even as he buried his face into the warm fur. 

Bunny stared down at his lover, troubled and concerned. Then, almost abruptly, Jack sucked in a sharp breath and looked up at Bunny with horror. Bunny’s heart skipped a beat, thudding raggedly in the cage of his ribs as he saw the fear in those beautiful blue eyes. 

Jack was afraid. 

Was Jack afraid of Bunny? Had Bunny caused all this, pushing Jack farther and farther in his attempts to fulfill his own fantasies? What had Bunny done to decrease Jack into this whimpering mess? Had he hurt him? What had gone so wrong?

When Jack wet his lips and opened his mouth to speak, Bunny expected him to explain what had gone wrong or maybe ask for a little space, but Jack did neither of these things. Instead, he collapsed into a downpour of apologies that trembled as badly as his body.

“I’m sorry,” Jack choked out. “I’m so sorry.”

“Jack? Mate?” Bunny ventured.

Jack’s cold fingers clutched into his fur. “Let’s do it again,” he said even though his voice trembled. “I can take it so please, put them back inside.”

Bunny tried to pull Jack’s hands down, but the frost child only tightened his grip. 

“I can take it,” Jack continued and his voice broke like ice when water rushed over it. “I can, I can, I promise. Please, let’s do it again.”

Bunny tried to interrupt the tirade. “Jack, stop—”

“I won’t use the word again, I promise, so please… I can take them.”

“Jack,” Bunny tried again. He stroked Jack’s pale hair and nuzzled his cheeks gently, whiskers whirring comfortingly against Jack’s skin. “You’re crying,” he said gently.

Jack jolted in Bunny’s arms, lifting one hand to touch his cheek. “I’m fine,” he said. “I’m okay. I can take it so please put them back in.”

Stricken, Bunny watched the tears continue to flow down Jack’s pale cheeks. Had he caused those tears by pushing Jack like this, asking him to fulfill deeper and darker fantasies? A little sliver of fear carved into his heart like a thorn. 

“You used the safeword,” Bunny began. 

“But I won’t use it again,” Jack insisted. “I promise I won’t.”

This time, Bunny gripped him as hard as he dared and shook him firmly. Jack’s teeth snapped together and a fresh wave of tears rolled down his cheeks. He shifted in Bunny’s lap and cried out softly when Bunny’s furry thigh slipped between his legs and bumped against his ravaged core. He had been stretched too far and he had waited until he was in horrible pain to say anything. Something more than just aggressive play was going on here.

“This is why we have a safeword, Jack,” Bunny said gently as he stroked the boy’s pale hair back from his face. “Moon knows we get into some pretty kinky stuff. There’s no shame in using the word when you can’t take any more. That’s what it’s for, Snowflake.”

Jack trembled in Bunny’s grasp, his skin peppered with spirals of protective frost. “Y-you’re not angry?”

Bunny’s heart clenched with wrongness. “Why would I be angry?”

“Boreas was…” Jack breathed out. (1)

Bunny tightened his arms around Jack and cradled him tightly. The light of the luminescent mushrooms played on the wet contours of Jack’s face and shone in his eyes. Jack always looked haunted by the past, scarred by it, but now he looked shattered into pieces, memories chipping at him like water against a rock.

“Jack, Snowflake,” Bunny said gently. “Tell me about it, please.”

Jack started to shake his head and Bunny softly kissed the corner of his lips.

“Please,” the Pooka urged. “I want to share what happened. That’s what lovers are for.”

Jack buried his face into Bunny’s thick fur and breathed raggedly for a long time. Then, finally, he drew back just enough to speak. “Back before I met you and the others, I was all alone,” he confessed quietly. “Children couldn’t see me. Other spirits weren’t interested in me. I didn’t know what to do. I was so lonely…”

“One winter, I met Boreas in Greece and he saw me freezing the edge of the ocean. He took the time to talk to me and he never ignored me. He introduced me to his friends and invited me to parties. He wanted to be with me. He liked me. I was so happy,” Jack’s voice broke with pain. “I thought he was—”

Bunny tightened his arms around Jack and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck.

Jack inhaled, quivering. “One day, he invited me to a party. I was drinking too much wine, but it’s so good when it’s fresh… He took me to his ice castle and we started… you know…” A flush of frost spread across Jack’s face, shame coloring him. “He said he wanted to try something new and if I got uncomfortable, I could just say ‘Wind’ and he’d stop.”

“I trusted him,” Jack confessed, “so I agreed. He tied me up and blindfolded me. Then, he took me. It wouldn’t have been so bad, but I… I don’t like being tied up and I couldn’t see either. I started to panic and I tried to use the word, but he-he-he wouldn’t stop!” 

“He just kept taking me, over and over, until I couldn’t breathe anymore. I remember the ice cutting into my skin. When he finally let me go, I was so frightened and angry. I wanted to know why he would do that to me. Why he would keep going when I asked him to stop? Didn’t he hear me? Didn’t he care that I was afraid and hurt?” 

“He laughed at me, Bunny,” Jack said, his voice raw with emotion. “He laughed at me.”

Bunny cuddled Jack closer, folding kisses and gentle licks along the sensitive skin of Jack’s neck. He choked back his rage. How could anyone do something like that to Jack? Jack, who was so sweet and submissive, who wanted his lovers to be happy more than he wanted his own pleasure.

“Boreas said that he wouldn’t be with someone who was as weak as me,” Jack whispered. “He said that he had been gentle and he didn’t see why he should have to stop when he wasn’t hurting me. He was having fun and I should have been too if I loved him. He made me apologize for ruining everything before he untied me.”

“I just got out of there after that,” Jack said shakily.

“When was this?” Bunny asked.

Jack’s throat flashed as he swallowed. “’68,” he confessed.

Bunny’s eyes widened. “Then, that blizzard was…”

“I’m sorry,” Jack whispered. “I was just so upset and hurt and…”

Bunny squeezed him into a tight embrace, stroking his hair and back for a long time. Jack crumpled into him, face pressed into his warm fur, and choked back tears. Ragged sobs shook Jack’s body and he trembled with the memories. Bunny gently drew the quilt around Jack’s nudity and cradled him closer, nuzzling the boy’s pale skin. 

Finally, Jack found the strength to continue. 

“I was alone for a while after that, but then, Boreas found me in the Arctic. He apologized for what happened and said he missed me. He invited me back to Greece and I was so desperate for someone to talk to me that I just had to go,” Jack whispered. “I think I kind of knew what was going to happen, but I went anyway. I was sick of being alone.”

“Boreas gave me some wine and I was having fun for a little while. Then, he asked me to come to his room. When I didn’t want to, he told me to leave.” Jack bit his lower lip and tears welled in his eyes. “I didn’t want to go so I let him take me to his room. He promised to stop when I used the safeword this time.”

Bunny’s heart clenched, imaging Jack lying in some other spirit’s bed when that spirit didn’t care anything for him. Jack’s pale skin was so fragile, bruised so easily, and was so easy to mark. Had Boreas carved his name into Jack’s skin, knowing that Jack was desperate and lonely enough not to leave?

“It was good for a little while,” Jack continued softly. “He did everything he promised and I was happy. Then, it started again… Sometimes, he would tie me up and he wouldn’t let me go until he was satisfied even if I begged. Once, he used so many toys that my body tore.” Jack sucked in a tremulous breath and shivered at the memory. 

“A few times, he invited his friends to use me,” he whispered. “I remember once they were all inside me at the same time and it hurt so badly, but I was tied up and I couldn’t get away. It went on forever and Boreas never told them to stop, even if I screamed or begged. He liked to watch them use me, liked how I always pleaded and cried, how I always tried to use the safeword…” 

Jack pressed his fingers to his lips and stifled a sob. “Boreas never kissed me,” the frost child whimpered, “or let me get off my hands and knees.”

Bunny nuzzled gently against Jack’s shoulder, licking gently at the soft skin as all the pieces fell into place.

Jack shivered and wiped his cheeks. “Boreas always told me that I was so weak because no one believed in me, because I wasn’t worth believing in. He always threatened to leave me if I couldn’t take it. He wasn’t going to stay with someone who couldn’t take a little excitement in bed. So I… I stopped trying to use the safeword because I didn’t want him to leave me. I didn’t want to be alone again.”

Then, Jack broke down completely as if some invisible blow had crippled his body. He crumpled against Bunny, sobbing, clinging to him with all his thin strong limbs. Bunny cradled the beautiful lonely spirit in his arms, sheltering Jack in the warmth of his nest and his heart. His Snowflake, who should have been happy and laughing or at least undone with pleasure, was crying as the horrific memories of the past assaulted him. Bunny had a feeling Jack wasn’t sharing even half of what he had been through, but he didn’t push now. 

For this moment, he just held Jack gently. He stroked the frost child’s naked back, caressed his hair, and kissed him with unspeakable tenderness. His heart boiled with rage for this Boreas who had dared cut into Jack like this and leave such lasting scars. He would make this spirit pay dearly, but first… Bunny curled around Jack, holding him close, treasuring him with lips and paws. Jack melted into the embrace as his tears slowly dried and his trembles abated. 

“I won’t ever hurt you,” Bunny whispered. “I love you, Jack.”

Jack sniffled and wrapped his arms around Bunny’s waist. It took him a moment to realize what Bunny had said through the fear that clogged his mind. Finally, Jack jolted and looked up into Bunny’s face with bright tear-filled eyes. “R-really?”

Bunny nodded and nuzzled Jack’s cheek, licking away his tears. 

“I love you too,” Jack whispered.

Then, Jack fell into an exhausted sleep. Bunny lay awake, holding his fragile lover who was somehow so strong. He thought about Greece. Was it winter there? Could he find this Boreas and make him pay for the damage he had done to Jack? Then, Jack shifted and murmured in his sleep and his brow creased with worry. Not right now, Bunny told himself as he snuggled Jack a little closer and nuzzled the lines from his forehead. Later, he would make the other spirit pay. Right now, Jack needed him and that was all that mattered.

It was a few days before Bunny decided Jack was all right and a few more days before Jack actually recovered from his memories.

After his confession, the frost child came alive a little bit, smiling and laughing more, as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. When they lay in bed together, Jack initiated more contact, comforted by the fact that Bunny would always stop if Jack asked. Trust spread between them and lay over them like fresh flowers.

Then, Jack went to visit North, Tooth, and Sandy. Bunny had the day to himself and he knew exactly what he was going to do with it. He tapped his foot on the ground and summoned a tunnel. He bounded through it and came out in Greece. There was a thick blanket of snow on the ground, but it wasn’t nearly as beautiful as the snow Jack brought. Bunny snorted, shivered, and bounded through the snow. It didn’t take him long to find a fantastic ice castle in the high mountains surrounding Greece. 

Bunny hunkered down against the cold and stared up at the castle. He wanted nothing more than to go inside and tear Boreas limb from limb, but that wouldn’t be helpful. Winter would probably be thrown out of balance and Mother Nature would come down on his head faster than any avalanche. Instead, Bunny decided to teach this cad a lesson in treating ones lovers. If Boreas had done all that to Jack, then he would certainly do it to someone else.

Bunny rubbed his paws together, dug through the snow until he could touch the soil, and summoned all the powers of spring. The ice cracked loudly as spires of greenery and flora sprang up from the snowy ground. A vast camphor tree sprouted at the center of the castle and grew tall within moments. Bunny heard a sharp yelp and wove his power in that direction. Flowering vines tangled around a pair of spirits and dragged them out into the snow.

One spirit was slender and naked, bruised at the neck and hips. She gazed up at Bunny with wide frightened eyes and tried to pull her robe tighter around her bare breasts. Bunny quickly freed her from his vines and directed them to tighten on the other spirit. The second was large and strong with a scruffy black beard and wild hair. His eyes were like flint, hard and cold, and his mouth turned down sharply. Bunny couldn’t imagine Jack’s small white body being pinned beneath this hulking man.

“Don’t stay with this asshole, Sheila,” Bunny said to the first spirit gently. “He’s never going to do anything but hurt and use you.”

Tears rolled down her cheeks. “But—”

“There are other winter spirits,” Bunny said gently. “Try the North Pole.”

With a sharp nod and a quick glance at Boreas, the winter sprite disappeared in a swirl of snowflakes.

“You’ll pay for that!” Boreas snarled. “She was mine!”

“People aren’t objects,” Bunny told Boreas sternly, “and you should always treat your lovers with respect.”

Boreas bared his teeth. “What would you know about it?”

“Everything,” Bunny said coldly. “You won’t be hurting anyone you take to bed ever again. If I find out about it, and I will, I’ll cut your balls off.”

It took a moment for Bunny’s threat to sink in and he saw Boreas look him up and down, sizing him up. Finally, he recognized him and hissed, “Guardian.” 

“That’s right, mate,” Bunny snapped. “If I could do that to your house, imagine how easy it would be to grow flowers out of your corpse.”

Boreas paled as he studied the outcropping of bright flora that had overtaken his home.

Bunny released the winter spirit and tapped his foot on the ground sharply, opening a tunnel. “I’ll be watching,” he warned. “And if I have to come back, I won’t stop hurting you even if you beg me. You can taste your own bitter medicine.”

Boreas’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak, but Bunny dropped into his tunnel and was already gone. 

A few days later, Jack came into the warren with a bright smile as he told Bunny about a sudden spot of spring that had cropped up in the middle of winter in Greece. It had happened right where Boreas’s ice castle used to be. Though Jack’s smile was knowing, he didn’t say anything more and Bunny didn’t admit that he had threatened Boreas. When they made love that night, Jack gave in with wild abandon that bordered right on bliss and Bunny wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.

_“Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails.”  
Corinthians 13:4-8_

X X X

(1) Boreas is the Greek God of the cold north wind and the bringer of winter. His name means “North Wind” or “Devouring One.” Boreas is usually depicted as being very strong with a violent temper to match. He is frequently portrayed as a winged old man with shaggy hair and beard, holding a conch shell and wearing a billowing cloak. (I did a lot of research to find someone to be Jack’s old abusive lover.)

Original prompt: Jack and Bunny can get into some pretty kinky stuff. One night, things get too intense and Jack uses his safeword. Bunny immediately stops. However, then Jack starts apologizing and telling him it's okay to continue, even though it's clear that Jack's still freaked out. After assuring Jack that it's fine, this is why they have a safeword, there's no shame in using it, etc. Bunny manages to get out of Jack that, before he became a Guardian, the only people who could see him were other spirits/beings. Because of this, Jack got into a/some bad relationship(s). His last partner (or maybe multiple partners) saw how desperate Jack was for attention and started pressuring Jack into going farther and farther. Whenever Jack used his safeword or told his partner to stop, the partner ridiculed him for being weak and may or may not have stopped. After comforting Jack, Bunnymund goes and makes sure that whichever spirit/being(s) hurt Jack can't ever hurt him again.

Questions, comments, concerns?

**Drop a review, please!**


End file.
